Reddie
by reddiessmile
Summary: Richie Tozier had a difficult past, the fact that he has a crush on his best friend doesn't make the situation better...
1. Chapter 01

**Richie's pov:**

I was walking straight home, I didn't know what was wrong with me. I had such a feeling in my heart that I couldn't ignore.. I thought of it and I couldn't understand it.. Suddenly someone grabbed my wrist.

I got scared.. It could be someone.. someone dangerous. Since the age of 13 I am really anxious. Nobody really knew what happened except from me and my dad, I never told anyone about it...for sure my friends knew that I was gone for more than 2 months but I never told them what exactly happened and they didn't overwhelmed me with that.. that's why we are friends.

I turned around while I was breathing hardly.

"Richie, Rich, it's okay. It's just me", Eddie smiled at my face, he noticed that I was truly terrified. He looked me in the eyes. Eds was smaller that me like he was years ago so he looked up to me.

Suddenly the feeling was there again.. My belly tingled, I shivered slightly, I looked into his eyes and couldn't say a word.

"Hey Rich.. u okay?" eds said with the most caring voice an Eddie could've used.

"Äähm yeah.." I responded slowly

Eddie was still holding my wrist without even noticing, he knew something was wrong, he always knew.

"Sure?"

"Sure Eds" I smiled

"You know, I hate that" he smiled too

Gosh his smile.. it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.. he has freckles all over his face and beautiful brown eyes.. I could look at him forever...

"So, äähm.. I'll see you later at your's? You know, for movie night.." he interrupted the silence.. Luckily

"Yeah sure, my mum will be out" I smiled

"Okay.."

"Okay...see ya cutie" I saw Eddie blushing.. GOSH WHY DID I SAY THAT.. now I was blushing too

The whole way home I was thinking about that feeling until I suddenly realized that it was love.. simple but true love..

I was scared..

"That would mean.. that I'm gay.. FUCK IT" I thought.. I could not be gay.. I just couldn't..


	2. Chapter 02

**Eddie's pov:**

I was on my way home.. something was different between me and Richie.. He was unusual.. quiet..

My face was still red.. completely red. I didn't just blush, my face turned into a strawberry.

"Did he really..? He didn't.. But I heard him.. He definitely called me that. But he called me such things every day.." I was thinking.

I understood that I had a crush on Richie.. To be honest.. I've known it for years but today I told straight to myself that it's true.

"I have to tell him"

"but he'll never like you back"

"I know.. but-"

"it could destroy your friendship"

"I know bu-"

"No 'buts' Eddie, imagine what mum would say about the fact that you are crushing on a boy.. don't ignore the fact that it is the only of your friends your mother does not like"

I literally had a discussion with myself about that.. I couldn't tell him. That was clear..

I walked the way along until I got home. I opened the door. My mum wasn't at home, she was in Philadelphia for a few weeks because her mother got sick.

Eddie who was almost 17 stayed at home.

Eddie toed off his shoes and jumped on his couch. He got 4 hours left until he had to go to Richie's for the weekly movie nights at one of the loser's houses. Every Friday night they meet up and watch movies. It's always great!

"See ya at the movie night Eds ;)" said the text message from Richie I got 2 minutes ago

"I told you not to call me that!"

"3"

I smiled into my phone..


	3. Chapter 03

**Richie's pov:**

I put the movies on a table in my garage and also some snacks. Their sleeping bag's they have to take with them.

They should all arrive in 10 minutes but I knew that Eddie is always coming way to early like this day.

I heard a knock and ran to the door to open it. Eddie smiled in my face and I smiled back. He was blushing a little so his freckles were shining.. We hugged each other and I took his stuff into the garage. I don't actually remember what we were talking about but it was really funny and we laughed a lot.

When the other losers arrived we went into the garage.

"Let's play a game. Everyone tells us one truth about him noone knows" Bev said and chuckled.

"I'm in" responded eddie so I was in too.. for sure..

It started with Bill: S-s-so I-I'm first.. Okay.. let m-me thi-nk.. Ou w-wait! I p-played the p-piano when I was little.. f-f-for about.. 3 years I think" he grinned

We laughed. "You and piano?" Stan said chuckling. We laughed again.

Everyone had his turn except from me and Eddie. "Eds let's go mi amigo"

"Wait a minute.."

**Eddie's pov:**I was thinking about if I should tell my friends that I'm gay.. but I didn't want to. I thought about it more than a minute.. Even more than 5.. than I said slowly: "I.. am... gay" I looked down at my feet and waited for someone to say something.. "Is it that bad?" I said blushing

"NOOO" they all screamed

"We will support you whatever you dodo or not do" Rich said and hugged me. I could feel him smiling into my shoulder and so I smiled too. I knew he didn't like me that way.. but I enjoyed the fact that he'd support me.

Bev jumped out of the corner and hugged us too. "I love you guys so much.." "We love you too Bev" Richie said smiling


End file.
